A Tigris Gyémántja
by Tesaguri-chan
Summary: Első publikált sztorim! Nekiláttam "főzőcskézni". Először vegyünk egy-két japán kosarascsapatot, egy leveseskanálnyi csapatszellemel, valamint versengéssel. Ezek után dobjunk a lábasba még egy szarkasztikus tini csitrit, egy fekete macskát, egy halott anyát, egy elfoglalt fatert, és talán egy szőke barátnőt a zseni öccsével. Majd mindezt egy órán keresztül főzzük, és kész is!
1. Chapter 1

**A Tigris Gyémántja**

Szervusztok! A nevem Kagami Naiya, és eddig szinte egész életemben Nagy Britanniában, Londonban éltem. Azonban nemrég, takarítás közben ráleltem egy dobozra, amiben a születésemről készült képek voltak... Ámde ezeken a képeken egyáltalán nem voltam egyke, sőt... Egy iker testvérem volt, ha jól néztem az egyik képet, ami az első szülinapomon készült. Persze nem emlékeztem rá, nem is emlékezhettem, hiszen alig voltam egy éves az utolsó közös képen, amin két teljesen egyforma sötétvörös hajú kisgyerek vigyorgott a kamerába, ugyanolyan vöröses-barna szemekkel.

-Mikor akartad elmondani hogy van egy testvérem? - tettem fel teljesen nyugodtan a kérdést vacsora közben, mire anyám félrenyelte az éppen rágott falatot. Mikor abbamaradt a köhögő-roham, hitetlen kedve nézett rám.

-Honnan tudod, hogy...? - nézett rám döbbenten.

-Talán a képeket nem a többi között kéne tárolni... Mit gondoltál, hogy egy kíváncsi 14 éves csak úgy otthagyja őket, és rájuk sem pillant? - néztem rá rosszallóan.

-Jó-jó, ez igaz... - sóhajtotta. -És, most mit fogsz csinálni? Csak mert én el nem engedlek egyedül hozzá, nekem viszont itt kell maradnom dolgozni! Ráadásul ő az apátokkal él, és úgy hallottam hogy egy év-két év múlva visszaköltöznek Japánba! - szólt fegyelmezett hangon. Na igen, nem is ő lenne ha nem ismerne minden pletykát kívülről. Amúgy anyám neve Lily Morrow, mivel miután ő és apa elváltak visszavette az eredeti nevét. Mint később kiderítettem apámat Kagami Takeshi néven ismeri a világ, bátyám neve pedig Kagami Taiga.

-Először is... Megtanulok Japánul. A többi pedig majd később elválik. -mondtam halkan, majd felállva a mosogatóhoz léptem, és elkezdtem megtisztítani a tányérokat. Általában amikor valamit a helyére akartam tenni fejben, nekiálltam takarítani. Mivel anya nem igazán volt az a "tartsuk meg a rendet mert az olyan jó" fajta ember, ezért ez szinte mindig rám hárult. Anya legtöbb idejét az irodájában töltötte, titkár nőként dolgozott egy nagy vállalat igazgató-helyettese alatt. Én magam, az egyik londoni általános iskolába járok, 14 éves vagyok, nyolcadikos. Hamarosan itt az év vége is...

x(két évvel később)x

Éppen az utolsó nap volt a londoni körzeti Gimnáziumban, én pedig kedves barát nőmmel, Sophie Black-el jártam az iskola folyosóit. Már vége volt az utolsó óránknak, de bent kellett maradnunk amíg minden óra lefolyt, (ami 7 tanórát jelentett, ám mivel nekünk csak hat volt, így lett egy szabad óránk) és utána a tanárok még rendezni akartak egy év záró ünnepséget, amin mindenkinek kötelező a részvétel. De mindegy is, tehát ott tartottam, hogy Sophie-val beszélgettem a folyosón...

-És utána azt mondta, hogy bottal se nyúlna hozzám! Te érted ezt, Dia? - nézett rám nagy, és eszméletlenül zöld szemeivel. Sosem értettem, hogy valaki hogy nézhet ki ilyen jól... Hogy miért hívott Dia-nak? Mert Angliában angolosított nevet használok, így itt, Diamond Foster vagyok.

-Nem, Soph, nem értem, és jól tudod hogy egyenlőre nem is akarom megérteni a pasi ügyeidet... - mormogtam. Általában erről folyt a szó, ha beszélgettünk, hogy éppen kivel kavar, és szidta azokat, akiknek nem tetszett. Igazi kis dívának tűnhetett kívülről, platina szőke hajával, és köhöm... Tekintélyes méreteivel.

-Jó... Akkor, mit csináljunk? - tette fel kíváncsi hangon a kérdést, mire vállat vontam, és elindultam egy irányba... Vagyis csak indultam volna...

- _Diamond Foster sürgősen jelenjen meg az igazgatói irodában! Ismétlem, Diamond Foster sürgősen jelenjen meg az igazgatói irodában!_ \- hallatszott a plafonra szerelt hangszórókból az utasítás.

-Úgy néz ki, nekem meg van az elfoglaltságom... -sóhajtottam -Te foglald el magad valamivel, amíg visszaérek. - néztem hátra a vállam felett, majd futólépésben megindultam az igazgatói felé. Amint odaértem, lassan, óvatosan bekopogtam, mire egy "szabad" jött válaszként. Mikor benyitottam, a suli-titkár rögtön mellém állt, és átkísért az igazgató irodájába, ami a szomszéd helyiség volt. Amint beléptem, a diri intett hogy foglaljak helyet. -Mit szeretne? - kérdeztem kissé mogorván.

-Tudja, kisasszony... az édesanyjáról lenne szó. - kezdte akadozva.

-Mi van anyámmal? - vágtam közbe rögtön.

-Öhm... Nos, úgy értesítettek, hogy rosszul lett a munkahelyén, majd elájult, ezért kórházba szállították...

-Atya Úr isten, Szent Mária, Jézus Krisztus! Most azonnal oda kell mennem! - kiáltottam fel, és ezzel együtt már az ajtó előtt álltam.

-Nyugodjon már le, és üljön vissza! - üvöltött rám az igazgató. Ránéztem, és visszasétálva leültem addigi helyemre. Egy pöppet idegbeteg volt a kinézete.. Pfu... -Maradjon nyugodt, és kérem várja meg az iskola végét. Amint befejeztük az évzárót arra megy amerre akar, de egyenlőre nem engedhetem el! Köszönöm, ennyit akartam elmehet. - azzal teljes nyugalomban elkezdte rendezgetni a papírjait. Remek, ennek is van képessége az együttérzésre... (remélem mindenki kihallotta az iróniát) Aztán végül kiléptem az egyszerű fa ajtón, odaintettem a titkárnak, aki amúgy alig múlhatott 22 éves, aztán körülbelül mint egy zombi,

elhagytam a tanárok felségterületét, és a folyosón kezdtem kísérteni. Ekkor talált rám kedves barátnőm, aki éppen az öccsével veszekedett telefonon... Kisöcsikéje a Christopher Black nevet viselte, és komiszabb volt mint egy éhes kóbor kutya a parkban. Chris eléggé hasonlított a nővérére, csak a szemszínük volt különböző, mivel míg barátnőm jade-zöld pillantásával a fiúkat, addig kistestvére (aki mellesleg 13 éves), az ő korosztályában olvasztotta tócsává a lányokat tenger-kék íriszeivel. Mindenkivel tudtak normálisak lenni, de egymást pillanatok alatt képesek voltak démonná változtatni.

-Úr isten, veled meg mi történt!? - szólalt meg Sophie, amikor meglátta zombi-arcomat. Rögtön odarohant, és megpróbált valami élet jelet kicsikarni belőlem.

-Valahogy el kell jutnom a White-flower közkórházba. - mondtam neki végül, mikor meguntam, hogy pofozgat.

-Dehát miért...? - kérdezte barátnőm, miközben döbbenetét próbálta leplezni. -Tán rosszul vagy...?

-Én nem, de anyámat oda szállították.

- _Kérünk minden tanulót, hogy fáradjanak a torna terembe! Az évzáró ceremónia 10 perc múlva kezdetét veszi!_ -erre csak sóhajtva elindultam, oldalamon Sophia-val, s mikor beléptem a terembe, azt hittem ott helyben kapok szívrohamot. Mindenki engem nézett... Gyűlöltem ha engem bámultak. Olyan rossz érzés, mintha tőled várnák a csodát, vagy mit tudom én... Aztán végül találtunk egy eldugott helyet hátul, ahova rögtön le is ültünk. aztán kezdetét vette a tömör unalom. Először az igazgató-helyettes felkonferálta az igazgatót... Már ez is fél órát vett igénybe. Aztán jött a diri, aki vagy egy órán keresztül képes volt tépni a száját. Az után jöttek a másodikos diákok, alias mi, egy kis versmondással. Pont mint a dedóban... Mikor mi is végeztünk, az irodalom tanárom állt fel, és kívánt mindenkinek jó nyári szünetet. Hát, az nekem nem lesz, ezt már valahogy előre sejtettem... A legrosszabb az egészben, pedig az volt, hogy sejtettem mi anyám baja, mert még korábban utánanéztem a tüneteinek, melyek úgy egy éve jelentkeztek...

"Gyakori rosszullétek, fáradtság, a hallás-, látás- és beszédzavarok, a hangulat- és személyiségváltozás, koncentrációs és emlékezőképesség romlása, memóriazavarok, epilepsziaszerű görcsrohamok, valamint zsibbadtság, bizsergés érzése a végtagokban". Ezek itt mind-mind az agy-daganat tünetei, és édesanyám sajnos valamennyit mutatta... Már egy fél éve folyamatosan rimánkodtam neki, hogy forduljunk orvoshoz, de mindig visszautasította ezeket a próbálkozásaimat, és általában kijelentette, hogy semmi baja, és szükségtelen ezekkel a "kis" rosszullétekkel Dr. Yellow-t zaklatni. És tessék, itt az eredménye. Nem lehet igaz, hogy ennyire makacs... Mondjuk én beszélek, mikor lehet hogy még nála is rosszabb vagyok ilyen téren. De mindegy is, szóval amint ennek vége volt, kirontottam a teremből és Sophie-val a nyomomban meg sem álltam a motoromig. Jó, nem motor, robogó. De szeretem azt képzelni, hogy egy fekete Yamaha WR450F-en csücsülök. Tehát felpattantam, mögém barátnőm ült, és amint felvettük a bukót, rögtön gázt is tudom, 5 után már nem számoltam hányan dudáltak rám...


	2. Chapter 2

Fekete robogómmal a Seirin felső-középiskola robusztus, nemrégiben felépített épülete előtt parkoltam, és "kedves" bátyámat vártam. Hogy hogyan kerülök ide? Ehhez vissza kell pörgetnem kicsit az időt (természetesen csak fejben, nem vagyok én Albus Dumbledore). Körülbelül ott kezdődhetett az egész, hogy Sophie, és én berontottunk a White-flower közkorház recepciójára, és szerény személyem követelni kezdte hogy hadd láthassa az édesanyját.

-Elnézést, a kisasszony Diamond Foster? - sétált oda teljes lelki nyugalomban az egyik főorvosnak látszó pali.

-Attól függ hogy ki kérdezi... - vicsorogtam rápillantva, majd visszafordultam a rémült nővérke felé. Szegény nőre a frászt hozhattam, de ez nem igazán tudott érdekelni, ember, az anyám ha minden igaz a halálán volt!

-Elnézést az udvariatlanság miatt, a nevem Joshuah Smith, főorvos, és jelenleg Lily Morrow kezelőorvosa vagyok. - eme mondat után rögtön felé fordultam, és reménykedve meresztettem vöröses-barna szemeimet.

-U-ugye semmi baja...? Kérem! Mondja hogy nincs semmi baja, és hogy csak éjszakára bent tartják, aztán jöhet haza...! - igen, eléggé hamar változott a hangulatom akkoriban, (mintha az a három hónap olyan sok lenne). De az orvos csak nézett rám szomorúan. Valahogy megértettem az öreget. Szegény szerencsétlennek vajon hány halálos betegséggel küzdő ember családjának kellett már magyarázkodnia? Vajon hány ember halálát, mennyi szerencsétlen lassú, és fájdalmas elmúlását kellett már végignéznie?

-Sajnálom kisasszony... De kérem, kövessen az irodámba. Ha akarja, a barátnője is velünk tarthat. - emelte rám szomorúan, az időtől ráncos, szürke szemeit. Lassan bólintottam, majd hármasban elindultunk a lépcső felé. Nem szerettem, és mai napig gyűlölöm a kórházakat. Utálom azt a szenvedést, amit hófehér csomagolópapírban, bacimentesítve kissé fertőtlenítő-szagúan mutattak. Rühelltem... De végül is lassan elértük a barna tölgyfából készült ajtót, amin Dr. Smith beterelt minket. Mikor becsukta az ajtót, mindannyian leültünk, ő az íróasztal mögötti, én és Soph pedig az asztal előtti székekre. -Köszönöm, hogy ilyen hamar ide tudott jönni. - emelte rám megint pillantását, melyről úgy éreztem belelát a lelkem legmélyebb bugyraiba is. Frusztráló érzés volt...

-Ez csak természetes, hiszen édesanyámról beszélünk. - próbáltam mosolyt erőltetni az arcomra, de véleményem szerint, maximum egy fájdalmas fintorba húzódhattak vonásaim. Ezt igazolta is, hogy Sophie megrázta fejét, ne is próbálkozzak, mert nem éri meg. De igaza volt...

-Értem... Az anyja nagyon szerencsés, hogy ilyen odaadó lánya van. De, nem ezért jöttünk ide... - azzal elkezdte mondani, hogy mi is anyukám baja, hogy mi okozhatta, valamint hogy... -Igazán sajnálom hogy nekem kellett erről értesítenem. - mondta szomorúan, de én csak megráztam a fejemet.

-Tudja valahol tudtam hogy ez a baja, és mondtam is neki, hogy keresse fel az orvosát, de hát... Legalább tudom hogy tőle örököltem a makacsságomat... - mondtam, miközben most igazából játszott a halovány mosoly az ajkaimmal. Végül felnéztem az orvos szemeibe. -Találkozhatnék vele?

-Persze, kérem jöjjenek utánam. - szólt Dr. Smith, mi pedig felállva utána indultunk... Néhány perc múlva elértünk egy csukott ajtót, amin belépve megpillantottam anyám vérveres haját. Rögtön az ágy mellé siettem, és letérdelve megfogtam az egyik hófehér kezet. Erre hirtelen kinyitotta meleg-zöld szemeit, melyekkel rám nézett.

-Ne is mond...! Tudom, te megmondtad hogy ez lesz... - sóhajtotta fáradt, rekedt hangon, mire könnyek gyűltek jobb szemembe. Igen, csak a jobb szemembe, mivel az orvosok szerint a bal szemem könnycsatornái nem fejlődtek ki rendesen. De ez mellékes... -Na, ne sírj Koakaitori#...! - emelte fel másik kezét és simított végig arcomon, kitörölve szememből a könnyeket.

-Ne kérj tőlem olyat, amit nem tudok teljesíteni...! - zokogtam immár nagy nehezen, miközben arcomat a kezébe fektettem. -Amúgy is! Nem te fogsz egyedül maradni 16 évesen... - néztem a szemeibe.

-Ugyan már... Nem fogsz egyedül maradni, ezt megígérem neked...!

Azóta a beszélgetés óta eltelt két és fél hónap, én pedig egyre keserűbb lettem. Persze ki ne lenne az, amikor látja hogyan gyengül le az édesanyja fokozatosan, közelítve a halálhoz? Szerintem én még egész jól bírtam. És habár Sophie-hoz anyát nem kötötte semmilyen kapcsolat rajtam kívül, minden nap mikor a kórházba mentem velem együtt jött ő is. Aztán végül... Eljött _**az**_ a nap. Gyönyörűen indult, mindenki boldog volt a környékünkön, a madarak csiripeltek, még a szomszéd Mária néni is halkabban hallgatta a szappan operáit. Úgy éreztem, aznap talán én is boldogabb leszek egy icipicit. Hát, nem így történt...

Lassan sétáltam a piac felé, akkor kivételesen nem akartam kedvenc robogómmal szennyezni a környezetet. Mikor odaértem szokásom szerint köszöntem -nek, akinek a fia David Williams az osztálytársam, majd elindultam a csináld magad kaják felé. Mondjuk úgy, hogy a mi kétfős családunkban anya volt a szakács, én meg a kiskukta. Anya sütött-főzött, én meg lenyaltam a kanalakat és elmosogattam. Éppen egy dobozos-jégkrémmel szemeztem, mikor felcsendült Alexander Rybak Into a Fantasy című száma. Erre körbenéztem, hátha valaki másnak csöng a mobilja, de mikor rájöttem hogy az enyém az, sóhajtva letettem az apró szatyromat, és előhalásztam a zsebemből felnyitható telefonom. Oda se nézve hogy ki hív felvettem.

-Hallo?

-Diamond Foster-el beszélek? -kérdezte egy női hang.

-Igen, miért ki keres? - szóltam vissza. Ahogy a nő elmagyarázta a helyzetet úgy sápadtam el folyamatosan. Végül hagyva a francba a szatyromat kirontottam a boltból, és rohanva tettem meg azt a két utcát a kórházig. Beérve rögtön a recepcióhoz rohantam. -Elnézést! A nevem Diamond Foster, Lily Morrow-hoz jöttem!

-Értem kisasszony. - böngészett valamit a lapjaiban, majd felnézett. -A 112-es teremben találja.

-Köszönöm! -kiáltottam még vissza a folyosó végéről, aztán befordulva eltűntem a sarkon. Olyan gyorsan mentem ahogy csak tudtam, miközben fejemben csak ez zakatolt: Csak időben odaérjek!

Végül sikerült. Odaértem. De akkor már azt kívántam bárcsak ne is lennék azon a helyen. Abban a városban. Abban az országban. Azon a kontinensen... Végül lassan rávettem remegő térdeimet arra hogy megmozduljanak. De nem az ágy felé vettem az irányt, hanem az ablakhoz. Odaérve megfogtam a szalagot, és leengedtem a redőnyt. Csak ez után sétáltam az ágy mellé, és ültem le a szé két és fél hónap után már mondhatom hogy az "én székem" nem? Barna szemeim találkoztak anyám jelenleg tompa zöldjeivel. Lassan elmosolyodott, és remegő kezét felemelve végigsimított az arcomon. Én ezt a kezet elkaptam, és arcomra szorítva tartottam, halkan zokogva. Csak az árulhatott el másoknak, hogy néha meg-megrázkódott a vállam...

Anyám, aznap este nyolc óra harminckét perckor, örökre lehunyta zöld szemeit. Mosollyal az arcán távozott az élők soraiból, én pedig még napokkal később is tompa voltam a fájdalomtól. Ez nem olyasmi fájdalom volt, mint mikor eltöröd a karod, vagy hasonló... Nem, ez sokkal rosszabb volt annál... Alattomosan bekúszott az életembe, mint a kígyó Isten kertjébe, és belülről tépte apró darabokra a lelkemet. Ez a fájdalom nem csak annak szólt hogy anyám itt hagyott, habár 95%-ban az okozta. Ó, nem dehogy is. Az maradék 5% annak szólt, hogy egyedül maradtam, család nélkül. Igazán önzőnek éreztem magamat. Édesanyám temetésének szervezése közben arra gondolni hogy teljesen egyedül maradtam, ahelyett hogy odafigyelnék arra, hogy az a személy, akitől az életemet kaptam méltó búcsúztatást kapjon... Legszívesebben pofon vágtam volna magamat.

Aztán eljött a temetés napja. Barátnőm, és családja kísértek ki a helyszínre, és nyújtottak nekem lelki támogatást a pap beszéde alatt. Aztán felcsendült a dal, amelyet búcsúnak választottam.

Amint vége lett a dalnak, a koporsót lezárták, és kivitték a sírgödörhöz, majd leeresztették. Mintha még az idő is együtt érzett volna, borult volt az ég, látszott hogy hamarosan szakadni fog az eső. Amint a koporsó elérte a gödör alját, mindenki aki jelen volt, egy-egy vörös rózsát dobott a sírba. Ezek után lassan befedték a fadobozt földel. Mikor ezt is befejezték, mindenki elmondta nekem mennyire hiányozni fog édesanyám, kinek mert remek munkaerő volt, kinek pedig azért mert remek barát. Végül helyére került a fejtábla is, melyen anyámról egy olyan kép volt, amelyen velem, és apával pózolt, még apró koromban.

Ekkor kezdett el szakadni az eső... A cseppek apró tűkként szurkálták csupasz felkaromat, de én továbbra is csak álltam a sír mellett, és szemeztem a fotóval. Végül nekem is, észrevétlenül hullani kezdtek a könnyeim. Semmit sem értettem. Miért hagyott itt? Mit tehettem, amiért az univerzum ezzel sújtott le rám? De nem tehettem semmit... Végül csak a sír előtt leguggolva sírdogáltam tovább...

-Naiya? Te vagy az? - szólt hozzám egy mély hang. Nem reagáltam, túlságosan is el voltam foglalva a bennem tomboló vihar megfékezésével. Végül egy meleg kéz érintését éreztem a vállamon, amire már igazán nem tehettem mást, hát felemelve a fejemet, belenéztem az előttem guggoló férfi szemeibe, melyek tökéletesen olyanok voltak, mint az enyémek. Ez volt az utolsó, amire abból az estéből emlékeztem, mivel elájultam...

Ismerős helyen ébredtem, a szobámban, az ágyamon feküdtem. Lassan felültem, majd kikászálódtam az ágyból, és a konyha felé vettem az irányt. Neko a lábaim körül tekergőzve követelte a reggeliét, hát kissé sietősebbre fogtam a lépteimet.

Végül kedves cicám a konyha ajtajában fújtatva, morogva megállt, én pedig csak furcsállva ezt, kihajtottam az ajtót. Na igen, szerintem ott kaptam szívrohamot...

-Maga mégis ki a jó franc, és mit keres a lakásomban!? -ordítottam kikelve magamból, miközben felkaptam az első kezem ügyébe kerülő tárgyat; egy serpenyőt.

-Kérlek nyugodj le... - kezdte idegesítően nyugodalmas hangon az ismeretlen.

-Méghogy nyugodjak le!?

-Igen, ha megkérhetlek. A nevem Kagami Takeshi.

-Nem érdekel a flancos neve! Csak tűnjön a ...! Ácsi. Mit mondott az előbb?

-Hogy nyugodj le. - válaszolt.

-Nem, azután. - intettem türelmetlenül.

-A nevem Kagami Takeshi.

-Igen ez lesz az. És ha megkérdezhetem: Mit akarsz itt 16 év után? - húztam össze szemeimet.

-Azt szeretném hogy gyere el Japánba, és lakj velem és a bátyáddal. - mondta kissé előredőlve, összekulcsolva ujjait.

-Miért mennék? Csak egy idegen vagy számomra, a bátyámmal együtt. -mordultam fel, és sétáltam a pulthoz, ahova le is tettem a serpenyőt.

-Sajnálatos, de ígyis-úgyis velem jössz. Lily néhány hete átadta nekem a felügyeleti jogot. - jelentette ki, mire döbbenten fordultam felé. -Tehát kezdhetsz is pakolni, a gépünk 9-kor indul. - erre meg már csak tátogtam mint az aranyhal. Végül inkább engedtem. Hiszen ha nem is így, de látni akartam Japánt, és a testvéremet is...

-Rendben van... De mond hogy legalább Taiga tudja hogy van egy húga... - néztem rá könyörgően, mire kissé pirulva elfordult. -Tehát nem... -vontam le a következtetést, aztán a faliórára néztem. Hét óra, van egy és fél órám összepakolni. Gyorsan adtam enni Neko#nak, aztán bementem a szobámba, és miután felvettem az aznapi ruhámat, módszeresen összeszedtem mindent amit szükségesnek tartottam. Ezek között volt például: ruha, fogkefe és egyéb tisztálkodási eszközök, színesceruzák, grafitok, rajzfüzetek, ecsetek, festékek, minden eddigi képem, és végül az anyával közös fényképalbum. Mikor kiléptem a szobámból, még gyorsan átszaladtam anyáméba, és felkaptam a kedvenc tárgyát: egy fehér kosárlabdát. Ezek után (és miután Neko-t is sikerült a dobozába erőltetnem) elindultunk. Út közben a taxiban minden barátomnak küldtem egy SMS-t, miszerint ne keressenek, mert el kellett költöznöm. Amikor a reptérhez értünk, szomorúan néztem vissza London szemetes utcáira, melyek annyira a szívemhez nőttek már, de mikor felszálltunk a fémmadárra, nem teketóriáztam.

12 óra repülés, és vagy 5 hányós zacskó után a gép elkezdte a leszállást. Mondhatom, mikor kiszálltunk abból a fémszörnyből, majdnem elkezdtem csókolgatni a talajt. De csak majdnem, annyira én sem vagyok hülye. Takeshi hívott nekem egy taxi-t, és elmondta neki az úticélt, végül a kezembe nyomott egy kulcsot, és kilyelentette: neki mennie kell tovább, mert várja a munka, de én legyek ügyes. Na, ezt könnyű mondani... Aztán csak megleltük a taxissal a háztömböt, és sikerült is bejutnom a lakásba. Ott sem vesztem el teljesen, hasonlított londoni otthonomhoz. Gondoltam egy reggeli mellett csak könnyebb társalogni, hát a konyhába vettem az irányt, ott pedig kivettem 5 tojást a hűtőből, és valahogy sikerült beletenni a serpenyőbe is. Aztán leültem Neko mellé, akit azóta kiengedtem, és elkezdtem dögönyözni. Már csak arra eszméltem fel, hogy füstszag van. Amint ránéztem a rántottára, leesett hogy az ontja így magából a füstöt. Gyorsan lekaptam a gázról, és bedobva a mosogatóba leöntöttem vízzel, mire sisteregve hagyta abba a vulkán szerepet. Mikor aztán sóhajtva megfordultam, egy döbbent, vörös haj fiú álldogált a konyha ajtajában... köhöm... alsógatyában.

-Hát te mégis ki a jó franc vagy?! - jött meg végül szerencsétlen hangja. Hu, de deja vu-m lett hirtelen...

-Tessék, Takeshi írta, ebből mindenre választ kapsz. - dobtam oda neki a zsebemből előhúzott levelet, amit még a repülőn nyomtak a kezembe. Ahogy olvasta, úgy sápadt le folyamatosan. Végül lerogyott egy konyhai székre, és szemei, melyek ehte olyanok voltak mint az enyémek, köztem, és a levél tartalma között cikáztak.

-Akkor... Ez most tényleg igaz? - mutatott a levélre bizonytalanul, mire bólintottam.

-Igen, igaz. Nekem mondjuk könnyebb, én három éve jöttem rá.

-De.. Ez mégis hogyan lehetséges...? - kérdezte.

-Egyszerű Lotti-story. Szülők elválnak, ikreket szétválasztják ennyi. Csak esetünkben az egyik iker fiú. - vontam vállat. -De hidd el, jól meg leszünk mi ketten, hacsak nem utálod véletlenül a macskákat.

-Mácskákat? Miért? - kérdezte értetlen fejet vágva.

-Mert Neko éppen rajtad koptatja a szőrét. - mutattam a lábának dörgölőző macskámra, mire mint valami megszállott, csillogó szemekkel kapta fel az állatot, és kezdte el dögönyözni.

Ettől megint eltelt egy hét, és én most itt állok robogómmal a Seirin előtt, várva hogy bátyám végezzen az edzésen. Jó sok minden történt velem, de valahogy úgy érzem, hogy az elkövetkező évekhez képest, ezek mind semmiségeknek fognak számítani...


	3. Chapter 3

Az első iskolanap. Mások általában be vannak tőle tojva... Én, hogy is mondjam szépen... Magasról tojom le. Hahóóó, emberek, ez ugyan-olyan mint a többi nap, nem? A különbség annyi hogy másik emberek közé kerülsz! Se több, se kevesebb! Na jó, én mondjuk egy másik földrészen vagyok, dehát akkor most mi van? S-E-M-M-I! Reggel ugyanúgy felkelünk, este ugyanúgy lefekszünk, és ha van egy olyan édes kedves labda őrült báttyó-szakácsotok mint nekem, akkor még csak szenet sem kell ennetek reggelire, vagy vacsorára.

-Naiya-nee, kelj fel, mert el fogunk késni! - hallottam egy Taiga hangján beszélő szörnyeteget, aki éppen a takarót igyekezett lerángatni rólam.

-Hagyjál lógva, én ugyan fel nem kelek hajnali fél hétkor! - kijelentésem után a mocsok kis szörnyeteg valahogy mégis megszerezte kedvenc paplanom, így kénytelen voltam fázósan összehúzni végtagjaim, de az Istenért nem keltem volna ki az én pihe-puha ágyacskámból.

-Ahh... Nem is te lennél igaz...? - sóhajtotta, majd szinte láttam ahogy frusztráltan beletúr a hajába. Vicces bosszantani reggelente, és persze lusta is vagyok felkelni.

-De Taiga-nii, én nem akarok felkelniii! - kezdtem el nyafogni, mikor megfogta a lábamat, és lehúzott az ágyamról, én pedig macska módjára körmeimmel kapaszkodtam a matracomba.

-Én pedig nem akarok elkésni! Tehát felkelsz, felöltözöl és indulunk! - jelentette ki katonai tiszteket megszégyenítő hangon, én pedig kelletlenül ugyan, de végre hajlandó voltam felkelni, és elindulni a fürdő felé.

-Nem is értem miért aggódsz, amikor robogóval 15 perc alatt ott vagyunk. - mondtam, miközben iskolai egyenruhámat halásztam elő egy szekrényből.

-Én ugyan fel nem ülök veled még egyszer arra a halálgépre! Bőven elég volt az az egy alkalom is... -jegyezte meg, majd borzongva kisétált a konyhába. Nos igen, mondjuk úgy hogy nem ismerem a fék szót, ha motor-szerű járművekről van szó...

-Miau! - ugrott rám Neko, mire ijedtemben fenékre estem..

-Baka*! Miért ijesztettél meg...!? - mordultam szegény cica felé, mire eliszkolt előlem, be a konyhába bátyám után. -Hé...! Tudom hogy reggelente nem vagyok egy kiskirálylány, de azért ennyire nem nézek ki rosszul! - kiáltottam a fekete szőrgolyó után. Végül sóhajtva bevetettem magamat a fürdőbe, de amikor belenéztem a tükörbe, sajnos egyet kellett értenem szegény macskámmal... Úgy néztem ki, mint akit kétszer kimostak 40°-on, majd odadobtak egy kutyának játszani és végül de nem utolsó sorban egy bivalycsorda is átgyalogolt rajta vagy háromszor. Magyarul? Mint a mosott sz×r. Rögtön nyúltam is kedvenc hajkefém után, hogy eltüntessek valamennyit a kóc-áradatból, mely a hajam helyén foglalta a helyet. Ezek után olyan ananász stílusban felkötöttem, végül nyúltam az egyenruhám után...

-Hát ez meg mi a jó Kamik* szerelme!? - kiáltottam hangosan, elborzadva szemezve a ruhadarabbal. Hogy mit tartottam a kezemben...? Ősi ellenségemet, melynek neve... Szoknya.

-Nem a Kamik szerelme, csak az iskola női egyenruhája...! -szólt ki a konyhából Taiga, miközben aznapi tízórainkat műtötte össze.

-Na nem! Mit gondolnak ezek, hogy majd én, Kagami Naiya felveszem ezt a borzalmat!? Na azt leshetik! A szoknya több szempontból is előnytelen a nők számára, és én nem vagyok hajlandó ennek a... Ennek az izének az áldozatává válni! - jelentettem ki eltökélten, mire kezeit törölgetve, olyan Hellish Evil* szemekkel kijött a konyhából, és elkezdett felém közeledni...

-Márpedig föl fogod venni...! - jelentette ki síron túlian, mikor már én is hátrálni kezdtem a fürdő felé.

-Nem! Nem fogom... - hangom folyamatosan halkult, és a mondat vége felé, és ahogy nyakamat törve az 1'90 magas monstrum szemeibe néztem el is halt.

-Óóó... Dehogynem. - mondta, és olyan tipikusan horrorosan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót...

olyan fél óra múlva

-Taiga-nii... Te ijesztőbb tudsz lenni mint hasfelmetsző Jack... - jelentettem ki, miközben lassan zötykölődtünk a buszon, mely kedves, imádott iskolánk kapui felé szállított minket. Öhm... Emlékeztek még arra amit az egész elején mondtam? Visszaszívom. Nagy humbug, amit egy magát menőnek képzelő csitri mondogatott hogy be ne tojjon a félelemtől, miszerint nem fogják befogadni. Mikor láttam hogy bátyám rám se bagózik, inkább kibámultam az ablakon. Fa, fa, fa, egy szürke épület, két szürke épület, három szürke épület... Ó, egy hirdetőtábla! Micsoda változatosság, emberek! Végül a tömegközlekedési eszköz hamarosan lassítani kezdett, mi pedig egy utcányira az iskolától leszálltunk. Ezek után ugye sétálni kellett. És persze, hát miért is ne! Fújt az az Istenverte szél, de mint akit kinyírnak ha nem! Tehát csak annak köszönhettem hogy alsóneműm színe rejtve maradt, hogy az én kedves labda őrült báttyó-szakácsom remekül szuperál szélfogóként is. Tehát Taiga mögött sétáltam egészen addig míg be nem értünk az iskola épületébe,ahol bátyám rögtön elköszönt, arra hivatkozva, hogy már így is 10 perce becsengettek, és a tanár(aki a törit tanítja) ki fogja belezni, de persze előtte még meg is felelteti, hátha kicsikar belőle egy rossz jegyet. Aha. Ja, ismerem a fajtáját...

-Naiya-chan*, eltalálsz egyedül a tanáriba? - kérdezte még, közben meg már lassan poroszkált egy irányba, gondolom arra volt a terme.

-Persze, menj csak, mielőtt a tanár még inkább bepipul... - sóhajtottam, mire a következő pillanatban már a folyosó végéről integetett felém. - Azt a villámgyors istenedet...! - motyogtam elhűlve, majd sóhajtva elindultam a megadott irányba. Bátyámmal még korábban megegyeztünk egy dologban. mégpedig abban, miszerint amíg nem járok az iskolájába, addig nem beszél rólam. Senkinek. Ebből mindenki rájöhet, hogy szeretem a drámai belépőket. De végül is mindegy. Hamarosan leesett számomra, hogy eltévedtem, annak rendje és módja szerint. Nem is én lennék... Ám hatalmas mákom volt, mivel találtam egy térképet az iskoláról, ahonnan megtudtam, hogy két emelettel és egy folyosóval tévesztettem el a kitűzött célt. Ezt a "faliképet" lefényképeztem, majd az alapján elindultam, és láss csodát! Öt perc alatt ott voltam. Hát igen, nem vagyok én hülye, csak az irányérzékemmel vannak kisebb bajok. Na de térjünk vissza oda, hogy fogtam magamat és bekopogtam az iroda elhúzható ajtaja melletti félfán.

-Gyere be! - szólt ki a reszelős hang, majd mikor beléptem arcot is csatoltam ehhez. Az igazgató ötvenes évei végén járhatott, haja már szinte teljesen őszen nézett a nagyvilágba, zakóján valamilyen azonosíthatatlan folt volt látható, íróasztalán papír-hegyek álltak stócokba rendezve. Végül rám emelte megfáradt szemeit és csak sóhajtott egyet. -Tehát te lennél az új diákunk, nem igaz...?

-Igen uram! - húztam ki magamat, mire intett hogy üljek le az előtte helyt foglaló székre. Hát mit volt tennem, leültem a székre, mire elém nyújtott egy lapot. Csak egy igazolás volt, miszerint ettől a naptól kezdve az iskolájuk tanulója vagyok. Miután aláírtam ezt is és egy másik kupacnyi papírt is, felállt, és intett hogy kövessem. Hát el is indultam utána a folyosók végeláthatatlan tengerében. Miután az EGÉSZ iskolát megmutatta (még a pókot is a sarokban) megállt egy ajtó előtt.

-És végül ez lesz az osztálytermed. Ezzel be is mutatnálak az osztályodnak, ugyanis ha jól tudom most itt van órájuk... Kérem várjon amíg szólok. - majd kopogás nélkül benyitott, mire a bent lévők közül mindenki elcsendesedett. -Uraim, hölgyeim figyeljenek rám kérem! Ma új diák jött iskolánkba, és ez diák bizony a maguk osztályába fog mostantól járni. Kérem fogadjátok szeretettel és segítsetek neki a továbbiakban, stb... Gyere be kérlek! - intézte végül hozzám utolsó mondatát, mire remegő térdekkel ugyan, de büszkén kihúzva magamat léptem a terembe. És ott... Mindenki engem bámult. Hogy én ezt mennyire utálom...

-Ohayo gosaimasu*! Watashi wa Kagami Naiya*. Kérlek segítsetek beilleszkednem! - hajoltam meg az új osztályom felé.

-Rendben Kagami-san, szerintem le is ülhetsz Kagami-kun mellé! - mosolygott rám a harmincas tanárnő. Én meg mit volt mit tenni leültem a bátyám mellé, aki rögtön össze is borzolta a hajamat. Erre egy gyilkos pillantással néztem rá. Aztán előre fordultam, és kivettem az aktuálisan kellő könyvet. Ezek után egy órán keresztül csendben figyeltem a tanár dumálását, közben meg vagy 9 levelet kaptam pad alatti postán. Mert olyan még itt is van. Mert miért ne. Az óra vége felé pedig el is döntöttem hogy nekem estére kell egy kis öldöklés, tehát meg fogom nézni a Jurassic park-ot, vagy az Alien vs Predatort. Ezen "kedves" gondolataim közepette ki is csengettek, mire mindenki a padom köré csoportosult és egyszerre mindenki kérdezett mindenfélét, én meg a felét nem értettem, a másik felére meg nem tudtam válaszolni a hangzavartól... Szerencsére az én báttyó-szakács-szélfogóm innen is ki tudott menteni, hisz olyan ő mint a svájci-bicska. Nem csodálkoznék ha rejtegetne valahol egy ollót vagy csavarhúzót is... Tehát ott tartottam, hogy Taiga kihúzott a pácból (pác nyami ×-×) mindössze annyival hogy mellém lépett és mérgesen összehúzva szemöldökeit nézett rá a nem is olyan kicsi társaságra, akik erre összepiszkítva nadrágjukat, hátráltak vagy két métert, ha nem többet.

-Ne legyél ilyen határozatlan... - nézett rám bátyám. -Nem ilyen vagy te. - mondta miközben újra összeborzolta a hajamat.

-Taiga, véleményem szerint, te túlságosan beleéled magadat a báttyó-szerepbe... -morogtam, miközben két ujjam közé csípve kezét, leszedtem azt a fejemről.

-Sumimasen*... Te Kagami-kun húga vagy...? - hallottam a hangot, mire arra néztem amerről jött.

-... ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - sikítottam fel, mikor felfogtam, hogy valaki ott áll mellettem.

-És Kuroko bemutatkozott. - jelentette ki Taiga sóhajtva, miközben én még mindig próbálkoztam a légzésem normalizálásával. Valamint azon is elgondolkodtam, hogy hogy a csudába nem vettem észre egy srácot aki MELLETTEM ÁLLT, ráadásul KÉK haja volt.

-Elutasítom. Én csak kérdeztem valamit. - jelentette ki a kölyökképű srác, teljes nyugalommal azon a cuki pofiján. Úristen, miket gondolok én!? De nem tehetek róla. Egyszerűen túl cuki...!

-I-igen, én vagyok Taiga-nii huga, a nevem Kagami Naiya, nagyon örvendek. - hajoltam meg előtte egy kicsit, mire gondolom a bátyám csak pislogott.

-N-Naiya-nee, te beteg vagy? - kérdezte összezavarodva, mire rámosolyogtam.

-Nem, csak tisztában vagyok az alapvető udvariassági formákkal. -jelentettem ki vigyorogva. Erre csak megcsóválta a fejét, én meg egyszerűen végignéztem rajta. Az a majom még mindig túúúl magas. Legalábbis hozzám képest. Mivelhogy ő 190 cm, én meg 165 vagyok. Igen, habár külsőre szinte ugyanúgy nézünk ki, Fortuna magasság ügyileg eléggé kiszúrt velem... De... És ekkor újra végignéztem Mr Cukin, akiről megállapítottam, hogy csak két centivel magasabb mint én! Éljen, van igazság a világon! De akkor is, még mindig tökéletesen furcsának tartom hogy valakinek kék haja legyen... Megvan, biztos festett!

-Mindegy, szerintem siessünk, mert a tanárnő utálja a későket. - indult meg drága bátyám maga után vonszolva engem is.

-Ááá! Taiga, engedj el, mi vagyok én, Teddy-maci, vagy mi!? Követelem hogy azonnal engedj eeel! - kapálóztam, miközben próbáltam szabadulni a vasmarok szorításából. Végülis elrángatott a következő teremig, majd az azutániig, és így tovább, és így tovább. Aztán ebédidőben sikerült elszabadulnom, amit kihasználva meg sem álltam a tetőig. Ott lehorgonyozva kezdtem bele igazán nagyon nagyon elképesztően finom ebédembe, ami nem más volt mint egy Kagami Taiga-féle bento*. Mikor végeztem vele, elképedve vettem észre, hogy az egyórás szünetemből még ötven perc van hátra. Hát... Legalább ez bizonyítja hogy Taiga fősztje igazán nagyon nagyon elképesztően finom. Vagy ezt már mondtam...? Ahogy így gondolkodtam, egy emlék kúszott alattomosan lelki szemeim elé...

 _" Hasonlóan jó idő volt aznap, mint most... Olyan 11 éves lehettem, anyukámmal éltem Londonban. Pontosan emlékszem hogy aznap főzött életében először Japán ételt..._

 _-Jaj Naiya-chan, szerinted jó lesz ez így, vagy..._

 _-A-nyu! Ha te csinálod, akkor biztos hogy finom lesz! - jelentettem ki vigyorogva, belenézve változó zöld szemeibe. Azt hiszem akkor pont ír-zöldek voltak..._

 _-Azért remélem nem rontom el... Jaj nekem! A rízs! - mondta, és rögtön fordult is az épp akkor elkészült növény felé. Kirakta az asztalra egy tányérba, és elkezdett belőlük háromszögeket készíteni._

 _-Haha-ue*, mit csinálsz? -néztem rá érdeklődve. Nagyon kíváncsi voltam akkoriban..._

 _-Rizsgombócot! - mutatta fel büszkén első alkotását._

 _-Dehát Haha-ue! Ennek nincs is gombóc alakja! Akkor hogyan lehet rízsgombóc? -néztem értetlenül, összeráncolt homlokkal, a háromszög alakú... Valamit._

 _-Hát... - kezdett gondolkodni. -Na kislányom, ez egy nagyonis jó kérdés! - jelentette ki adva egy barackot vörös loboncomra, melyen mindketten csak nevettünk..."_

Hirtelen tértem vissza "álomföldéről" mégpedig a csengő hangjára. Ennyi ideig gondolkodtam volna...? És basszus, pont az utolsó órámról fogok elkésni...! Végül lihegve sikerült beérnem az ének terembe. Mivel az utolsó óránk ének volt. Ezen teljesen bepörögtem. Hiszen lehet hogy itt énekelni is fogunk, nem csak kottát olvasni! Mivel odahaza csak a kottát tanultuk... Haha-ue mindig azt mondta nekem hogy olyan gyönyörű hangom van mint apámnak volt annak idején... Azt is mesélte nekem, hogy egy szerenáddal vette le végleg a lábáról, amit az egész iskola hallhatott, mivel a rádióból énekelte(természetesen csak az iskolaiból)! Na igen, Chichi-ue*, sem volt ám mindig ilyen... Ilyen... Öhm... Hát, szerintem erre azt szokás mondani hogy merev... Na tehát, ő sem volt mindig ilyen!

-Gyerekek, mivel ma van egy új tanuló is a körünkben, mi lenne ha ő énekelne nekünk egy dalt, kezdésnek? - nézett körül a tanár, és minthogy nem talált ellenállót, énekelnem kellett. Amit mondjuk nem is bánok, tehát...

Lassan, méltóságteljesen felálltam, és kisétáltam.

-Ne becsüljön le engem, kérem... - mondtam, majd elkezdtem énekelni.

Mikor végeztem, újra a tanárra néztem, aki mélységesen meg lett hatva. De ember... Azért ilyen jó hangom nincsen.

-Te jó ég, Kagami-san, ez elképesztő volt, remélem az énekkart választod majd mint délutáni szakkört! - mondta, miközben csillogó szemekkel mászott egyre beljebb az aurámba...

"DING, DONG!"

Szerencsémre most meg a csengő mentette meg szerencsétlen irhámat. Vagy inkább szerencsés irhámat..? Ezen mélyenszántó gondolataim közepette észre se vettem hogy Taiga kimenekített a zeneteremből.

-Te Naiya-nee, nem is mondtad hogy ilyen jól énekelsz. - jegyezte meg, engem vizslatva a felhők közül. Fránya alacsonyság...

-Sosem kérdezted. - vontam vállat, majd mit sem törődve a leesett állával, mentem tovább. -Siess már, mielőbb haza akarok érni! - fordultam meg.

-Ah, én nem tudok menni. Tudod, kosaras szakkör. - mutatott a tornaterem irányába.

-Áh, tényleg! Hé, ha nem gond veled mehetek? Nincs kedvem egyedül üldögélni odahaza! - mondtam, és belecsimpaszkodtam a karjába.

-Legyen, de ne okozz gondot! - mondta, tettetve a szigorúságot. Ezek után ő besétált az öltözőbe, én pedig a terembe, hogy mindenkinek bemutatkozzak.

-Srácok, a lábatok járjon, ne a szátok! - hallottam meg a kiáltást, amihez hamarosan arcot is csatoltam. Egy barna hajú lány (aki még nálam is alacsonyabb volt *-*) üvöltözött öt megtermett fiúval, akik a pályán próbálták a legjobbat nyújtani. Erről a jelenetről le is esett, hogy a csaj lesz az edző, hát odasétáltam hozzá.

-Öh, szervusz! - köszöntem, mire rám nézett. A szemeiből sütő megdöbbenésből már szoláriumot lehetett volna nyitni... De komolyan.

-Úristen... Srácok, Bakagami*-ból lány lett! - kiáltott a fiúk felé, mire ők is rám néztek. Még öt szoli. Na, jól haladunk!

-Miért ordibáltok? - lépett be hirtelen bátyám az öltöző felől. Erre mindenki, mint a ping-pong meccseken, kettőnk között kezdte kapkodni a fejét...

-Úristen, két Bakagami van, és az egyik láány! - ordított fel Cica-pofi. Fura gyerek csak bólogatott, Szemüveges zavarában a szemüvegével matatott, Colos a nyakát vakarta, Nyúzott-szemű meg csak nézett. Én meg csak értetlenül emeltem pillantásomat a csapatra.

-Ki beszélt itt Lány-Taiga-ról? És mi az hogy Bakagami!? Kikérem magamnak, az én nevem Kagami Naiya, és nem vagyok az idióta bátyám női változata! - mondtam mikor leesett hogy mit gondolnak.

-És Naiya bemutatkozott. - mondta Taiga. De ja vu...

-Adok én neked mindjárt olyan bemutatkozást, Baka Tora*! - mondtam lassan megindulva felé. Erre csak rám nézett, és nézett, és nézett, és nézett, és nézett... -Basszus, fejezd már be, ez rohadt idegesítő! - kaptam hirtelen egyik kezemet a szemeim elé. S ím, megtalálta gyenge pontom! Utálom, ha valaki bámul... Megszólalásomra csak győzedelmesen elvigyorodott. Én meg csak fejemet csóválva fordultam az értetlen társaság felé. -A nevem Kagami Naiya, Taiga húga vagyok. Nagyon örvendek! - hajoltam meg egy kicsit. Erre mind fellélegeztek.

-Akkor szerencsére nincs még egy Bakagami! - mondta a barna hajú.

-Hé! - kiáltott fel erre bátyám, amin csak kuncogtam.

-Oh, a nevem Aida Riko, örülök hogy találkoztunk. - hajolt meg felém ő is. -De haladjunk! A srácok jobbról balra: Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Kiyoshi Teppei, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Koichi, valamint Fukuda Hiroshi. - mutogatta végig a csapatot. Mindenkinek köszöntem, majd kijelentettem hogy leülök a kispadra, mivel nem tudok kosarazni. Na, ez volt az a pont, ahol KUROKO orra bukott a meglepetéstől. Merthogy miazmár hogy Taiga húga nem tud kosarazni. Ahogy néztem őket, sok kedves emlék jutott eszembe arról ahogy régen Haha-ue és én a labdával hülyültünk. Mert anya tudott kosarazni, és habár az alapokkal én is tisztában voltam, azért lett volna még mit fejleszteni a technikámon...

-Hé Naiya-chan, nincs kedved mégis beszállni!? - kiáltott oda nekem Koganei-kun (alias Cica-pofi), mire rá néztem.

-Hogy én? Kosarazzak...? - ráncoltam homlokomat gondolkodva.

-Na, legalább próbáld meg! - lépett mellém bátyám, és kezembe nyomott egy szép kis labdát, majd a palánk elé vezényelt.

-Végülis, mit veszíthetek... - sóhajtottam, majd céloztam és eldobtam a labdát a hárompontos vonalról. És a labda csak szállt, repült, majd tovább repült... Aztán csont nélkül bement. És ez volt az a pillanat, amikor tökéletesen lefagytam. Merthogy én még soha az életben nem dobtam ilyen pontosan, ráadásul ilyen messziről. Anya volt az aki messziről és közelről is képes volt ugyanolyan tökéletesen dobni... De úgy néz ki legalább valamennyire értek hozzá.

-És ha nem tudsz kosarazni akkor ezt hogyan magyarázod meg? - mutatott hüvelykujjával a palánk felé Cica-pofi.

-Kezdők szerencséje...? - néztem fel rá nagy szemekkel. Mert ő is magasabb volt mint én. Mondom nincs igazság a földön...!


	4. Chapter 4

Íme, elhoztam a következő részt is! A fejezetben mostantól a vastagon jelölt részek lesznek angolul mondva. Valamint egy kis változtatás: utánaszámoltam, és rájöttem hogy a Kagami-testvéreknek 17 évesnek kellene lenniük, szóval mostantól annyi idősek lesznek. Bocsánat a kellemetlenségért. Valamint megmagyaráznám a hosszú kihagyás okát. Először is új gépem van, amin nincs Word, valamint én egyszer már apukám 14 éves laptopján befejeztem a fejezetet, csak az a vacak nem mentette el. De aggodalomra nincs ok, itt a kész fejezet! :) (A Japán iskolarendnek meg szüneteknek pedig még utána kell hogy nézzek. Előre is elnézést, ha valaki ezzel kapcsolatban hibát vesz észre, kérem szóljon róla. :) ) A bétázásért köszönet Odette-nek!

Két hét telt el az első iskolanap óta. Mármint akkortól hogy én is iskolába kezdtem járni. Mármint hogy Japánban... Na, csak értitek, ugye? Öhm... Hát, remélem, értitek. Merthogy itt máshogy van az iskolai szünetek rendje. Itt ugyanis... Vagyis most, hogy belegondolok annyira mégsem, csak annyi a különbség hogy itt tavasszal van év eleje, ilyenkor jönnek az újak és lépnek osztályt a régiek. Tehát két hete jártam iskolába, egy hete voltam tagja a kosárlabdacsapatnak, és két napja ismertem Alexandra Garciát. Közölném, nem semmi a nő. Mivel szombaton találkoztunk, ezért fogadtam vele. Előre szólok, nem voltam (vagyok) valami szent kisasszony, tehát abban fogadtam vele, hogyha sikerül több szakét* innia, mint nekem, mielőtt valamelyikünk az asztal alá kerülne, akkor megcsókolhat. Mivel nem sikerült lekapnia találkozásunk első egy órájában. Mondjuk úgy mindketten a (fejenként) harmadik ÜVEG (nem, nem pohár) szakénál dőltünk ki. Szegény Taiga meg arra jött haza, hogy ott fetrengünk a padlón, a semmin röhögve, mellettünk az eldobált üvegek, a kis kávésasztalon pedig két pohár, közülük az egyik elborulva ontotta magából tartalmát, a másik pedig félig üresen álldogált. Mondhatom, szegény Nii-san* teljesen kiborult, és miután másnap teljesen másnaposan felébredtünk Garciával, megkaptuk a magunk kis (nagy és fejhasogató) fejmosását. Garcia azért lett leteremtve, mert mi az, hogy alkoholt ad egy kiskorúnak, én meg azért, mert elfogadtam. Akkor gondoltam meg magamat arról, hogy elmondjam-e neki a régi klubos emlékeimet. Így nekem és Alexnek sem kellett tovább szenvedni miatta. Egészen addig, amíg el nem kezdett feltakarítani utánunk, és be nem kapcsolta a porszívót. Szinte láttam a hellish evil* szemeket, amiket vágott. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy nekem van bogyóm a macskajajra. Így hát felkeltem, majd kikeresve az éjjeliszekrényem mélyéről adtam egyet Alexnek is, és én is bevettem egy darabot. Cirka fél órával később már mi is besegítettünk a takarításba kedvenc labdaőrült-báttyó-szakács-szélfogómnak. A bogyót még egy jó barátom J'ena adta nekem, aki Londonban lakik. J'ena egy kedves félvér lány, aki az egyik legjobb barátom volt. És bár mikor még ott éltünk, más gimibe mentünk, sose feledtem el az általános iskolában együtt töltött időt. Egyébként onnan tudom hogy félvér, hogy:

1\. Ő mondta.

2\. Jégkék szeme van.

Tehát ja. Jelenleg az Arthur Ford Public Schoolba* jár, de a kapcsolatot tartjuk. Kilencedikben rendszeresen szereztünk piát valahonnan, és azt iszogatva beszélgettünk Mike-kal és Sophie-val az elhagyatott, "szellemjárta" házban a Norman utcán.

Én pedig most itt ültem nyugalomban a kosárcsapat edzésén, mivel egyelőre azzal bíztak meg, hogy figyeljem meg a többiek technikáját. Persze elbambultam, éppen az első csókomról álmodoztam, és hogy miért pont James Oxfordnak* adtam azt...

– Naiya-san! Vigyázz! – Mikor megszólalt a hang, ahelyett hogy elfordultam volna, nekem természetesen arra kellett néznem, mire egy kosárlabda teljes sebességgel az arcomba csapódott, én pedig erejének engedelmeskedve lezúgtam a pad másik oldalán.

– Úristen! Naiya, minden rendben?! – rohant rögtön Riko-chan felém. Ő éppen a pályán volt, a terem másik oldalán.

– Ki. Volt. Az? – tagoltam a mondatot, miközben lassan és (remélhetőleg) ijesztően felemelkedtem a földről. Hirtelen mindenki a másikra kezdett mutogatni, tehát volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy sikerült.

– Én voltam. Hontouni sumimasen, Naiya-san*! – hajolt meg előttem Kuroko, mire a cukiság-mérőm mutatója túllépte a maximumot, én pedig nem bírva tovább, fojtogatni (ölelgetni) kezdtem a világoskék hajú kis cukorzsákot. Ekkor vakkantva robbant be Nigou, a kis husky, minek következtében Kagami lányokat megszégyenítő módon, térden kúszva a sarokba menekült.

 _– Aida Riko azonnal jelenjen meg a tanári irodában, ismétlem, Aida Riko azonnal jelenjen meg az igazgatói irodában!_ – szólt az iskolai rádió, mire mind felkaptuk a fejünket.

– Nos, úgy látom, minden rendben. Kérlek, folytassátok a gyakorlást, amíg vissza nem jövök! – mondta majd futólépésben távozott. Persze a fiúk hülyék lettek volna tovább futkározni, miközben az edző árgus szemei nem lesik őket, inkább leültek pihenni, amíg jövendőbeli gyilkosuk vissza nem tér. És persze a telefonom (az az áldott szar) is akkor tudott megszólalni, lejátszva a Maji Love 2000%* című számot, mire arcom színe megközelítette hajszínem árnyalatát.

A fiúk természetesen a markukba röhögtek, kivéve Kurokót, aki csak nézelődött. Viszont amint megnéztem a hívó fél nevét, önkéntelenül vigyor terült arcomra.

– Moshi-moshi, Sophie-chan*!

– **Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról!?** – hallatszott egy sárkány hangja a vonal másik oldaláról, mire elemeltem a telefont a fülemtől.

– **Azért ennyire ne örülj nekem..**. – váltottam angolra, hátha a többiek nem értik majd a diskurzust kettőnk között. Elvégre a remény hal meg utoljára, nem igaz? Aztán mondjuk, hogy "A reményhal megdöglött. Az új kedvencem egy szarokrája."

– F **élre ne érts, csak azért az egy kicsit rosszul érintett, hogy nem személyesen szóltál, hogy az apádhoz fogsz költözni, A VILÁG MÁSIK FELÉRE, és nekem kellett beadagolnom a dolgot anyának meg Chrisnek. Tudod, iszonyatosan hiányolnak téged. Ahogy én is.** – Szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy féltve nagy gonddal elkészített sminkjét, óvatosan törölgeti szemét a kitüremkedő könnycseppekkel harcolva. Csak mosolyogtam, ahogy elképzeltem a jelenetet.

– **Értem, és... És sajnálom hogy nem személyesen szóltam, de tudod az indulás előtt úgy hét órával szóltak nekem is hogy cuccoljak össze, és mire összepakoltam, már nem volt idő beugrani hozzátok** – motyogtam.

– **Hát, ez elég sovány vigasz, de le- TÖRPE! TŰNJ MÁR INNEN!** – ordított újra, gondolom, Chris meghallotta, hogy telefonál, és kíváncsi volt, kivel beszélget. Ezek után a kis Rómeó-palánta nem hagyta békén szegény Sophie-t, mert mindenképpen beszélni szeretett volna velem.

– **Na, Sophie, ne legyél ilyen, hadd beszéljen velem ő is egy kicsit** – mosolyogtam a vonal másik végén. Végül sóhajtva átadta a mobilt öcsinek.

– **Szia, Dia!** – szólt vidáman Chris.

– **Szia, Rómeó!** – mosolyogtam egyre szélesebben. Félő volt, hogy mosolyom mindjárt körbeéri a fejemet. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy Hyuuga és Kagami felkapták a fejüket a Rómeó megszólításra. És itt a bosszúm...

– **Ah, Rómeó, miért vagy te Rómeó...?** – tettem kezem a homlokomra, mire kuncogást hallottam a telefonból.

– **Értem, szóval egy bosszúhadjárat közepén kaptalak el. És, hogy megy sorod?** – kérdezte öcsi, én pedig elkezdtem regélni, mint a kismadár.

– **... és képzeld, fogadtam vele, hogy ki bír több szakét inni, és döntetlen lett! Persze jól berúgtunk, és másnap kaptunk a fejünkre...** – Ekkor láttam, hogy Hyuuga, Kiyoshi unszolására lefordította a piáról szóló mondatot, mire az egész társaság rám bámult. – **De szerintem megérte az a háromüvegnyi ital. Sőt, visszaestem! Emlékszel, régen lenyeltem két rekesz sört is. Igaz, hogy utána órákig vécére jártam, de akkor is megittam!** – Az egész társaság elsápadt szavaim fordítását visszahallva Hyuugától.

– **Az komoly! Eh, de itt van anya, és ő is szeretne beszélni veled. Adom** – szólt, mire felvettem egy komolyabb hangszínt.

– **Szervusz, drágaságom! Hogy meg sorod Japánban? Kapsz rendesen enni? Ugye nem bántanak? És miért nem szóltál nekünk? Persze, Sophie-tól tudom, hol vagy, és megértem, hogy most nem sok kedved van beszélgetni, de...**

– **Bella, kérlek nyugodj meg! Jól megy sorom, természetesen kapok rendesen enni is, nem, nem bántanak, ha megpróbálnák, már rég a kórházban pihennének, és azért nem szóltam, mert nem volt időm rá, sajnálom. És nem, nem ez volt az okom, hanem hogy szintén nem volt időm rá, tudod, éppen kiépítem az itteni életemet. Arról... Arról pedig egyelőre nem sok kedvem van beszélni, sajnálom** – mondtam udvariasan kedvenc keresztanyukámnak. Ja, igen, a teljes neve Bellatrix Black (és még én mondtam, hogy nem Harry Potter).

– **Értem. De azért vigyázz magadra...** – mondta, ám a következő pillanatban berobbant Riko-san, és minden a feje tetejére állt. Mire odaküzdöttem magamat a kétségbeesett edzőhöz addigra már mindenki volt ott, és tudhatta, mi a baj, csak én nem. Nem szeretek utolsó lenni.

– Edző, mi a baj? – kérdeztem rá nyíltan, mire robbant a bomba.

– Mi a baj? Hogy mi a baj?! Az a baj, hogy jövő hét péntekig szereznem kell valahonnan egy normális bandát, akik játszanának a bálon, amit a versenyek kezdete miatt rendeznek! És mivel tavaly mi nyertünk, nekünk kell bandát szereznünk! – Ekkor eszembe ötlöttek otthon, a szekrényben pihenő gitárjaim, egy akusztikus, valamint egy elektromos szépség, Joy és Lawrence. Igen, elneveztem a gitárjaimat. Problem?

– Aha. – Majd újra a telefonhoz fordultam. – **Bella, tudnád adni egy kicsit Sophie-t?**

– **Persze, drágám, egy pillanat. SOPHIE, DIA BESZÉLNI AKAR VELED!** – Nem is tudom, Sophie kitől örökölte a hangját.

– **Itt vagyok, mi a helyzet?** – hallottam a szöszi hangját egy kis idő után.

– **Sophie, hatalmas szívességet kell kérnem tőled. Szólj J'enának és Mike-nak is. Tudod, Japánban elkelne a "fantázia".**

– **Értettem, főnök. Keddre ott vagyunk.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sake = A Sake egyenlő a Japán rizspálinkával.

Nii-san = A báty kissé formálisabb megszólítása.

Hellish Evil = ez már volt, de a jelentése "pokoli gonosz"

Arthur Ford Public School = létező londoni iskola, a történethez csak kölcsönvettem.

James Oxford = Naiya első "szerelme"

Hontouni sumimasen, Naiya-san! = " igazán sajnálom, Naiya!"

Maji Love 2000% = mit mondhatnék, nagy utapri fan voltam...

Moshi-moshi, Sophie-chan! = "Helló-Helló, Sophiecska!"

Hát, remélem tetszett a 4. fejezet, és nem okoztam csalódást. Utólag is bocsánat az iszonyat hosszú kimaradásért!


	5. Chapter 5

Hétfő. Egy kérdésem lenne ezzel kapcsolatban. Ki volt az az idióta állat, aki feltalálta, és a többiek miért nem nyírták ki egyből? Őszintén szólva semmi kedvem nem volt a felkeléshez, tekintve, hogy fájt a fejem, és gyomortartalmam sem éppen kívánkozott nyugton maradni. De édes,róka bácsi világot akar látni...!

– Naiya-nee, hova raktad a macskakajá- Úristen egy démon! – kiáltott fel Taiga, mikor meglátta a fejemet. Milyen kedves reakció, mi?

x pár perccel később x

– Taiga, csak hagyj meghalni a migréntől! – nyöszörögtem, mikor kedves labdaőrült-bátyó-szakács-szélfogóm orvososdit játszva, le akart nyomni egy öklömnyi tablettát a torkomon, amit körülbelül annyira szerettem volna, mint hogy szétessen a kinti budi, mikor épp rajta ülök, miközben körülöttem emberek százai álldogálnak. Remélem, átadtam az érzést. Szerencsére csengettek, és amíg kedves testvérem nem volt ott, fogtam, és kidobtam a gyógyszeróriást. Visszajőve, Taigához csatlakozott egy fekete hajú, selyemfiúnak kinéző alak. Legalábbis szerintem. Aztán a selyemfiú hirtelen osztódott egyet, mikor fel akartam ülni, így már két selyemfiút láttam. Pfű, ez a migrén rosszabb, mint a másnaposság...

– Szia! Te vagy Taiga testvére igaz? – kérdezte Selyemfiú, legalábbis azt hiszem, mivel a fülemnek is épp akkor kellett bedugulnia. De szerencsés az én idióta fejem, ugye, gyerekek? Ki is jelenteném: utálom a migrént. Habár cserébe nem vagyok beteg egész évben. Ezért, mondjuk, talán megéri...

– Taiga! Adj papírt és tollat! – szóltam nyöszörögve, mire bátyám sóhajtva átnyújtotta a kért tárgyakat, én pedig belekezdtem abba, amit szerettem volna.

,,Ezen végrendeletben kifejteném, nem vagyok részeg, és semmilyen tudatmódosító szer hatása alatt nem állok. De bele is kezdenék. Joyt és Lawrence-t a Fantasyra hagyom, a fehér kosárlabdát bátyám, Kagami Taiga örökli tőlem. A naplómat temessék el velem együtt, valamint fehér rózsákat kérek a síromra! "

– Kész. Taiga, ezt juttasd el egy ügyvédnek, kérlek! Én pedig itt mindjárt kilehelem a lelkem, és aztán viszlát, kegyetlen világ! – drámáztam, miközben homlokomra tettem a kezemet. Ebből már ő is tudta, hogy nem vagyok annyira rosszul. No, igen... Jó gyorsan kiismerte a természetemet.

– Naiya-nee, örülnék, ha nem traktálnál ekkora baromságokkal. Az idióta migréned miatt ma kimaradtam az iskolából és még az edzésről is lemaradtam – kezdett nyafogni, mint valami kis ovis.

– Taiga, ne tettesd az ártatlant, tudom, hogy te sem akartál bemenni ma, mert dogát írtunk volna töriből, és te nem tanultál semmit. Tehát mindkettőnknek szerencse, hogy migrént kaptam – jelentettem ki, közben kacsócskámmal mutogatva. Erről ennyit. Kissé elpirulva, morogva lehajtott fejjel intett a haverjának, Mr. Selyemfiúnak hogy kövesse, majd elhagyták a ,,veszélyes terepnek" számító szobámat. Ezek után kikeltem az ágyamból, és kutakodni kezdtem az egyik fiókomban. Pár perc alatt meg is találtam a keresett tablettát, és miután vízzel lenyeltem, visszamásztam az ágyamba...

x másnap reggel x

Amint felébredtem szemeim kipattantak, ahogy én is az ágyból. Migrénemnek már nyoma sem maradt, teljesen egészségesnek éreztem magamat. Aztán ránézve a szobám falára szegezett naptáramra észrevettem, hogy... Kedd van! Vagyis ma jönnek Sophie-ék!

– Naiya-nee, hol a macskaalom lapá... Úristen, te fél hétkor ébren vagy? Istenek, csoda történt! – állt meg döbbenten, mikor észrevette, hogy én már felöltözve fogom össze vörös ananásszá a fejemen lévő hajnak nevezett szőrzetet.

– Nem kell annyira ledöbbenni, egyszer nyári munkám volt, ahova hajnali ötkor kellett indulnom, hogy beérjek, szóval ez semmi – jelentettem ki, rá se nézve. Aztán, mikor éreztem a gonosz elég erős kipárolgását, csak megfordultam.

– És akkor miért nekem kell téged minden reggel kicibálni az ágyból? – kérdezte síri hangon kedves bátyám.

– Azért mert attól függetlenül, hogy korán kelek, még mindig lusta vagyok – nyomtam mutató ujjamat az orrára.

– És mire fel ez a vidám aura? – kérdezte tovább értetlenkedve.

– Jaj, kicsi Bakagami. Hát elfelejtetted? Ma jön a banda, amit Riko-sannak szerváltam! – küldtem legszebb vigyoromat, mire vágott egy fintort.

x már az iskolában x

Dudorászva haladtam végig a folyosón, kedvemet semmi sem ronthatta el. A pár perce történt telefonbeszélgetésben kedves barátnőm elmondta, hogy leszálltak a gépről, és jelenleg egy taxiban tartanak iskolánk felé. Ennek tudatában pedig teljes nyugalommal ugrándoztam be a női öltözőbe, ahol Riko-san is éppen valami edzőruhafélét próbált meg felvenni.

– Naiya-san! Hogyhogy ilyen fitt vagy ma? – nézett rám kérdő szemekkel, mire százkarátos vigyort villantva elmondtam neki, hogy a "banda" akármikor betoppanhat.

– De hisz ez remek! Na, de most már induljunk, a fiúknak ez is elvesztegetett idő az edzésből – jelentette ki felállva, és elindult kifelé. Miután felvettem a sportcipőmet, én is követtem. A tornacsarnokban azonban meglepetés fogadott...

– Hát ti meg kik vagytok? – kérdezte Hyuuga-senpai ,,kedves" hangnemben.

– Kötekedni akarsz, Pápaszemkapitány!? Tíz órát utaztam hogy ideérjek egy kicseszett repülőn, csak azért mert az a kis törpe szólt, hogy ugorjunk át koncertezni JAPÁNBA! És tudod, hogy honnan jöttünk, baszd meg!? Angliából! Érted? ANGLIÁBÓL! – És J'ena robbant. Ha eddig nem esett volna le, utál repülőn utazni.

– Hé, hé, J'ena, nyugi van! – csitította Sophie másik legjobb barátnőmet. Ez az egész jelenet pedig addig tartott, míg a banda utolsó tagja Mike észre nem vett engem...

– DIA! – ugrott rögtön rám az az idióta, mire én majdnem megfulladtam.

– Nem is tudom... Valahogy emlékeztet valakire... – morfondírozott magában kedves, édes drága bátyám, kinek emlékei között felsejlett egy szőke modell alakja, miközben Sophie és J'ena próbáltak megmenteni a levegőhiány okozta haláltól.

– Nos, srácok, ők itt a banda, amit szerváltam péntekre:

Sophia Black, legjobb barátnőm, volt osztálytársam. Ő a banda billentyűse.

J'ena Bloom, második legjobb barátnőm. Félvér ugyan, de ez egyáltalán nincs kihatással a dobjátékára.

Michael Cutterridge (Mike) a legjobb fiúbarátom. Van ugyan egy kis bakija, de verhetetlen a basszusgitárral.

– Banda, ők pedig a kosaras klub, most hadd ne kelljen felsorolnom minden tagot... – legyintettem, mire az első évesek, akik kihúzták a hátukat rögtön leeresztették a vállaikat, mire én csak rájuk vigyorogtam.

– Tehát Riko, őket "szereztem" – mosolyogtam az edzőre.

– Bocsánat, hogy közbeszólok...

– Meg van bocsátva – szóltam oda Hyuuga-senpai-nak.

– Khm... Tehát, ha emlékeim nem csalnak, akkor énekórán úgy tanultam, egy bandában lehet dobos basszusgitáros és billentyűs, de mindig van benne egy sima gitáros is. Az hol van? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– Gyertek, és megmutatom – intettem, majd megindultam a zeneterem felé. Ahogy odaértünk, mindenki odaállt szokásos hangszeréhez, így én is kezembe fogtam egy elektromos gitárt.

– **Mit játszunk? –** kérdezte Mike, mire ránéztem.

– **Legyen mondjuk a Witch Hunt, Megurine Lukától!** – mondtam mosolyogva, arra gondolva, hogy abban mind éneklünk, legalább egy kicsit.

– Na, ez elég jó volt, Hyuuga-senpai? – kérdeztem.

– H-huuuh...

.

.

.

Remélem tetszett ez a rövid kis rész, és itt van a szám amit Naiya-ék játszottak: watch?v=IJBH70Lntro


End file.
